Facebook:Foto de perfil
by Akari-nya
Summary: UA. Navegando por los perfiles de sus amigas, Lucy encontró una pauta en ellos: que en todas las fotos de perfil aparecía un inodoro de fondo. NaLu Este fanfic es originario de Miss Pringles y esta en la seccion de Naruto y tambien era un NaruHina. pense que les gustaria asi que lo puse aqui cambiando los personajes de Naruto a los personajes de Fairy Tail. Ojala les guste :D


Lucy se encontraba en el dilema que toda chica con Facebook puede tener: la foto de perfil. Ella se había unido a la red social por causa de su amiga Levy, la cual le contaba maravillas del sitio web y las mil y un cosas que podría hacer allí. Ahora, con cuenta creada, buscaba una foto de perfil que, si bien no la hiciera resaltar, por lo menos ver bien.

Para ayudarse a encontrar la respuesta a su dilema, Heartphilia visitó los perfiles de algunas conocidas y, por supuesto, el de Levy, buscando una pauta para saber qué debía de subir al sitio. La cantidad de cosas que se encontró ahí fue realmente variada y algunas hasta la hicieron sonrojarse.

La de Cana, por ejemplo, salía la chica muy sexy y con poca ropa… sobre su cama. Lucy se preguntó si Cana tendría dobles intenciones al tomarse aquella. Tenía otras tantas en poses similares, pero en diferente lugar. ¿Freed estaría de acuerdo en esas imágenes sugerentes?

Wendy, por su parte, tenía fotos editadas simplonamente en editores de fotos en línea, la mayoría tomadas de un ángulo alto que le hacía resaltar los pechos. Aunque, si hay que admitir, Marvell no tenía mucho que resaltar, la pobre era tan plana como una pared.

Erza aparecía en la suya haciendo gestos obscenos y en tonos grises. Quedaba bien con la personalidad firme y ruda de la chica. Otra de resaltar era la foto de perfil de Juvia, que, joder, era una foto de Gray desprevenido y sonriendo. ¿Eran acaso novios? Pero la más escalofriante fue la de Laxus… ¡Jesús! Él tenía una de Natsu perfectamente editada (¿sería homosexual? No, más bien: ¿desde cuándo había salido del clóset?), de manera que resaltaba los atractivos rasgos de Dragneel. Bien, Lucy se guardó esta última foto en su carpeta de imágenes y sonrió como tonta un ratito, pero luego se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo y regresó a su dilema de su foto de perfil, que era algo así como la foto del carnet para conducir, la foto de la credencial para votar y la del certificado de graduación universitaria juntas. Una imagen que te puede arruinar la vida.

Navegando más por la web azul y blanco, Lucy siguió con su investigación acerca de imágenes de presentación para Facebook, agregando conocidos que la aceptaban casi al instante (¿estaban conectados todo el día?) y aceptando y rechazando ella misma solicitudes de amistad.

Pasada una media hora desde que inició, Lucy encontró tres coincidencias que se repetían una y otra vez en las imágenes de sus amigas: uno, que estaban exponencialmente arregladas, como si siempre estuvieran listas para salir de fiesta; segunda, que todas se hacían frente a un espejo (supuso que no había nadie que les ayudara a capturar una imagen) y tres, que recurrentemente… aparecía un inodoro de fondo.

Suspirando derrotada, Lucy tomó la cámara de su buró y se dirigió a su sala. Allí había mejor iluminación y nadie invadiría la privacidad de su habitación, ni siquiera vía web. Puso el temporizador de su Polaroid y tomó una foto sencilla de ella sonriendo y haciendo el gesto universal de la paz.

Temporizador… ¿qué las chicas de su instituto no conocían esa función de las cámaras?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Natsu abrió su navegador web favorito y abrió su Facebook después de haber pasado una pesada tarde llena de estupideces con su mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster. Revisó sus notificaciones y ¡caramba! A cuarenta y siete personas les gustaba su estado. Mierda, ¿cuál estado? ¿El de la pelea? ¡Pero si a nadie le gustaba pelear tanto como a él! ¿Y si se había expandido alguna fiebre pro-peleas por Magnolia? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Joder, sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos, porque más gente pidiendo pelea era menos pelea para él… y para sus amigos.

Y hablando de pelea, Dios, le había dado ganas de pelear con el primero que pasara por delante. Lanzó un grito desde su alcoba y le preguntó a Happy si sabia de alguien que, a esas horas, quisiera pelear. Su neko volador le respondió con una carcajada y Natsu supo qué significaba eso: a esa hora no había nadie dispuesto a pelear con él. Joder y las ganas de pelear que tenia.

Regresando la vista a su computador portátil, el pelirosa notó que tenía una solicitud de amistad pendiente. Una tan Lucy Heartphilia… ¡LUCY! Inmediatamente la aceptó y fue directo a sus fotos de usuario. Mmm… tenía solamente una. Dio clic para ampliar y vio la sencillez en la imagen… pero había algo que resaltaba: ¡Lucy tenía los botones de su blusa descuidadamente abiertos! Demonios, la chica lucía en esa foto era sexy y bonita. Natsu estaba seguro de que eso junto era ilegal.

Conteniendo sus ansias de babear, el rubio dio clic en el botón "me gusta" y robó la foto de la muchachita, poniéndola de fondo de pantalla y conteniendo su hemorragia nasal ante la casta imagen. Sí, a veces él era todo un guarro.

Este fanfic no es mio es de **Miss Pringles ** y originariamente esta en la sección de Naruto, es un NaruHina que me gusto mucho y crei que también les gustaría este fanfic si quieren leer el original aquí esta el link:

s/8141527/1/Facebook_Foto_de_Perfil


End file.
